


Feels Good

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Blowjobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Dorks in Love, M/M, Slight Bondage, Slight Voyeurism from the Symbiote's POV, Soft sex, Top Eddie Brock, this is just a mash of words that came out okay imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: Sex with Eddie and the Other was and still is, pretty great.





	Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelslittleshits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelslittleshits/gifts).

> writers block, im tired af, and yet, managed to get this out? working on smthing for D-Erm!!!

They’re dating for a few months before Eddie asks if they could move in together.

Peter’s sure it’s because Eddie has no actual home, and Peter’s not really upset with the question. They’re moving fast, he knows this, but at the end of the day, he prefers staying with Eddie than he does going to an empty home. The symbiote adores every time they hang around each other, loving the attention they get when Peter loves on them with soft, gentle kisses and then, Eddie asks that question and Peter stammers a reply before he agrees. It’s after that, where Peter’s single man home is turned into something more comfortable, more homey even. There’s dinner at the table every night, even if it’s taken out, and with how much they’re making splitting rent, Peter is happy to say, he’s more… relaxed.

Eddie’s happy with him too, the symbiote’s more than happy even. It’s just pure bliss, and the relationship goes on contently. They fight like normal couples, especially over morals, but it’s the influence of the symbiote’s more feral need (nothing evil, no, but they love hunting) and Peter’s dislike of being bit outside of sex, because, god forbid, Harry, ask about the severely bite marks against his neck. Peter would never live that down, but he still laughs over the memory whenever Harry brings it up.

The sex itself was great. Perfect even, far too good for Peter to truly consider. He’s had sex often, his libido high and his need somewhat frightening. Eddie matches it with amusement, and they kiss often between desperate moans and thrusts. Sometimes, he feels like it’s too good to be true, especially when the symbiote comes into play when the Other dips against Peter’s cock and he’s pushing into them just as Eddie pushes into him. It’s intense, breathtaking, and Peter’s usually left out of it afterward.

Even now, Peter’s clutching at the sheets, legs splayed open as Eddie’s mouth dances over the soft of his thighs. Eddie kisses him gently, nipping at the skin with teeth sharper than they should be. There’s something black curled over his wrists, massaging into his skin. The symbiote’s cool against him. Peter moans softly, eyes slid shut as Eddie trails more kisses upwards. Eddie’s nearing his balls, tongue flicking gently across as Peter shudders. Peter digs into the symbiote’s mass, hissing out air when Eddie finally takes the head of his cock into the wet heat of the blond's mouth. Peter bucks upwards instantly, releasing a shaky laugh.

“Okay-- okay, fuck--” Peter begins, only to stop short when Eddie ducks in further, suckling lightly if only to raise up instantly and give Peter a raised brow expression. “D-don’t we have somethin’ to do?”

“Not yet,” Eddie replies, winking up at the other before dipping down once again, his hands coming to rest at Peter’s hips, holding firm as his mouth parts. The heat of Peter’s cock slid past teeth; Eddie’s tongue pressing firmly against the bottom of the erection. The symbiote peeks out then, their eyes wide with curiosity, watching Eddie deepthroat Peter. Peter does the rest then, bucking up into Eddie’s mouth, pushing against his throat with low, mumbling whines of need. Peter glances up, a laugh emitted from his throat.

“You okay, sunshine--?”

**Yes!**

Eddie laughs around his cock, almost a strangled sound before he pulls back completely, licking at his lips. His hand reaches for the Other, tugging them closer to pepper kisses against their mouth. It’s a good indicator that the symbiote was happy, and not at all jealous of not being included. Peter’s relieved for that, albeit, he knew, if they were, their actions would indicate so. Eddie wraps a palm over Peter’s cock then, stroking slowly as he continued pressing soft, loving kisses over his Other’s form before dipping down and biting at Peter’s chest with a laugh.

“Hey--ahh, you jerk--” Peter begins, nearly whacking Eddie if not for his low laugh.

“They wanted to.” Eddie murmurs, squeezing Peter’s cock as pre slid past firm fingers. His mouth is feathering kisses all around his chest. Kisses are pressed over his nipples, a tongue sliding over the flushed nubs as Peter squirms and nearly laughs. He’s never sure if he likes the kisses on his chest, his nipples being sucked; but it still feels so good. Like electricity dancing over his spine, the sharp pleasure as heat spills closer into his gut. He doesn’t even cum then, it’s when the symbiote tucks themselves against his neck, their tongue sliding over his collarbone before they bite at his lower lip with a squirm of delight.

Eddie laughs at him, but not exactly at him. It’s the way Peter’s whining upon still being held down, when Eddie spreads his legs over wider, pressing his cock firm against the others ass and Peter blinks up at him with large, nearly demanding eyes, and Eddie flicks his nose with a soft touch.

“Gonna beg for it?” Eddie asks, but he’s teasing, he’s stroking his own cock and pushing fingers against the other’s ass when Peter hums thoughtfully. It’s a yes with the way he lifts his hips, with how he grips the symbiote tighter when they held his arms down with warm biomass.

“Beg for what?” Peter teases back, hooking a leg over Eddie’s waist as he’s being prepped in slow, firm motions. He loves it, feeling full, watching Eddie’s eyes light up with lust whenever Peter groans loudly, whines out Eddie’s name and the blond doesn’t waste any time lubing himself up with the symbiote's help-- and when he thrusts in, Peter’s mind blanks out.

Yeah, he loved this. He loved the connection, the brief moment where he felt more than his own emotions-- Eddie’s love and admiration, the Other’s gentle amusement and bliss merging with his own, and maybe it was why the sex was so good.

“You’re not gonna beg, are ya?” Eddie laughs, kissing him and Peter lifts his chin, a grin on his lips.

“Make me.”


End file.
